fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FallenFuse/Lord Fuse is a complete and total idiot
Okay. I know what u r thinking. giant gargoyle thing made of fusion matter with an army of cartoon network heroes, and I'm calling it stupid. Bad tactic. Just here me out. Number One Flaw in his stratagy: He sends his soldiers (Fusions) all over the world, seeking to fight CN dudes resisting who are also all over the world. ____ that. I'd gather all my fusions, Ghostfreaks, and fusion spawns, and hold back on the terrafusers. First off: Killing CN heroes one by one like we know he did in the future just isn't worth it. They'll keep up the fight with new recruits from the Acadamy. And MAYBE you kill them all off, and MAYBE you take earth for fuse, but really? There's a beter way to do that: Destroy the Acadmy. Null Void, Providence HQ, Mt. Neverest. Reasons why: 1, you stop the steady flow of new recruits. 2, you kill off all four guides, an anoying teleport unicorn of raindows (lady Rainicorn), Rex, Lance, Finn, Compurtress, Ben and Grim. None of them could withstand a force as big as mine. Next, I destroy where ever nanos are coming from. Technically speaking, Fusion Dexter and Fusion Mandark made them. I just ask them where they'd put the Nano maker and attack there. Then, take out the Totems. As far as we can tell all totems need to be activated for them to work. However, if this isn't so, just don't bother. We can stand one weak point. I'd lave KND Fusions to gaurd it, or maybe Ben's Team Fusions. After that, destroy Megas. By now they'd be desperate, so the heroes would try harder to take control of Megas. I destroy whatever's in that data with the fusion matter around it, and boom. End of that story. Last but not least, Imagination energy. By now, my only true weakness. I can just make more copies of the divice I gave to fusionoid Kevin Levin. Attach that to foster's home, find a weakness in imagination energy (maybe killing off those who imagined it?) and taking the energy out (Dexter secretly cheers). Then I go to Terra Fusers. By now, Holiday characters are probably appearing every day to make up for all the loses, so now's a good time to strike before they all are let lose. I'd put a bunch of Terrafusers in one place, though, with let's say five outisde. Fuisons of Dexter, Ben, Rex, PPG, Hominid (Just because) and Proff. Ultonium gaurd the ones outside, led by my sidekick Demongo. My enemies would undoubtably try to savatouge one of the less defended five. However, during that time I would send every fusion monster let's say...30 or higher, there, and at the same time go myself. Erect a giant wall of fusion spaws so no one else could escape, and kill everyone there. And on the small chance that there are still people out there fighting me, I send the pack of fusions after them, to kill them off one by one as I release Terrafusesers. And on the virtual impossibility that another force is mustered against me, maybe people seeing the fallen heroes as Martyr, I go to 'em personally, and make them belive the heroes were an example. Muhahahahah! The World is Mine. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts